


Wardrobe

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught in the Act, Classdressing, Humor, M/M, Suit Porn, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Medic decide to have some fun with Spy's wardrobe.  Both the items themselves and the piece of furniture so-named.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe

Heavy groaned, his eyes wandering leisurely over the beautiful expanse of blue beneath him.  Dark navy with pin stripes, rumpled in all the right ways, encased what had once been a perfectly-pressed white shirt, now wrinkled and sweaty.

Medic craned his neck as Heavy tugged at the tie around it, pulling him closer, but not the achingly close distance he wanted, out of reach of the big man’s lips.

The old, well-loved armoire that stood in Spy’s quarters skidded slowly across the floor, urged onward with each forceful thrust of Heavy’s hips, driving deep into his lover, who lay half-against the old furnishing, and half on the floor, his bottom cradled in the Russian’s lap, his legs over one immense shoulder, pressed together, bound at the knees by an expensive, leather belt.  Navy, pin-striped suit trousers bunched up half-way down Medic’s thighs, just out of the way enough for Heavy to access his most private of parts, but obtrusive enough where the soft linen felt sweet to the giant’s touch, rubbing gently against his neck and shoulder as he hammered into the doctor in his lap.  
  
Medic’s moans were unabashed, one gloved hand tugging at himself while the other gripped Heavy’s forearm.  
  
"MON DIEU!" came a scream from behind them.  All activity ceased, paused mid-step as both men turned to see Spy standing in the doorway to the room.  His room.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to and inspired by Ysmni.


End file.
